


Steven reads connie's stucky fanfiction

by JanEvans



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanEvans/pseuds/JanEvans
Summary: this is my very first fanfiction,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, its a crossover :-)) :-))





	

Connie was so excited to read her new fanfiction to Steven, but he's nervous about it as he always gets confused a lot and might ask too many annoying questions to her friend.  
Steven watched Connie turn on the computer and subsequently opened an incognito window where a huge wall of text was on screen. It was 30 chapters long and on going, there were a bunch of symbols and words Steven didn't understand. What's an A/B/O? Maybe the gems know. 

He read the text but Steven couldn't help ask a question.

"So... his old metal arm was torn off and it got replaced with a same exact replica but this time it's vibrating, why?" Steven asked Connie as he read a paragraph of her literary masterpiece that had more than 10,000 people who read it.  
"Because Steve likes it!" Connie explained to him  
"Wait, which one Steve again?" Steven hesitatingly asks  
"Ugh! Steven! Just remember, you guys have something in common. Name and shield!" Steven can hear the obvious combined frustration and exasperation in her voice and it made him worry.   
Steven sighs, "I'm sorry Connie, there's just too many muscular white blond guys in this fandom! I can't tell them apart!"  
He was really worried that he might've offended Connie, he knows this is her greatest passion and he doesn't want to look uninterested. He's really trying, but he doesn't know why are there so many people named Chris? Who even are they? 

Hours passed and Steven finally finished the fanfiction, he didn't realize it was nighttime already. The gems must be worried sick! He says goodbye to Connie and her parents as he leaves their house and rides onto Lion's back to the temple. He secretly wrote a list of words he didn't understand, but he didn't want to ask them to Connie. she might think he wasn't listening at all! Maybe he could ask Garnet, or Pearl maybe. But Amethyst knows more modern words that the others do. Maybe she knows what fisting means.


End file.
